


Hook's Answer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Spirits, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Captain Hook's past haunts him as he struggles with his emotions for the woman he almost married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook's Answer

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Scowling, Captain Hook paced in his cabin. *It’s almost Christmas. Perhaps my betrothed will marry me in the afterlife. Part of me still loathes her for refusing to marry me after my lie about my pirate life. The other part…* Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. ‘’Be with me.’’

Captain Hook gasped and stepped back after a familiar woman’s spirit materialized. ‘’Cecilia? My betrothed!’’ 

Cecilia approached Captain Hook. ‘’You wish to be with me?’’

Captain Hook blushed. 

‘’Do you still love me, James?’’ Two tears ran down Cecilia’s face.

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia and kissed her. He never released her. 

The End


End file.
